


The Dork Fam Goes Camping

by ModernWizard



Series: Alison Wonderland [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Alison's dolls, Beach Holidays, Camping, Camping Dorks, Comic, Day At The Beach, Dolls, F/F, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Photostory with dolls, Shalka Dorks, The Dork fam, camping trip, photostory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: Alison, Bill, the Magister, Scintilla, and the Doctor arrange a camping trip, pack luggage, set up camp, cook breakfast, go to the beach, bike, gaze at stars, and generally goof off.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts), [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



> All dolls, sets, accessories, etc., come from my personal population of small plastic people. They are highly customized 1:6 scale action figures, ~30cm high, whose adventures I have photoed and laid out with Clip Studio Paint. However, since Alison also customizes and plays with dolls of the same size, these photostories might be considered her artistic interpretation of a camping trip with her Dork fam. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor invites the Magister to go camping with them and Bill. The Magister says no. Alison and Scintilla change his mind. :p

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01-5.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02-5.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03-5.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04-5.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05-4.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06-2.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/17.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/18.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/19.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/20.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/21.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/22.jpg)

[ ](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/23-1.jpg)


	2. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Bill follow Alison's packing list. The Magister and the Doctor, however, dispute about what to bring.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/001surveying.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/002list.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/003billcoming.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/004billputting.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/005hi.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/006packed.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/007yeah.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/008no.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/009plants.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/010lonely.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/011zillion.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/012leaving.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/013dorks.jpg)


	3. Setting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Scintilla try to put up the tent, but Bill challenges Alison to a duel by tent pole. Drama ensues!

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01-6.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02-6.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03-6.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04-6.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05-5.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/17-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/18-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/19-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/20-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/21-1.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/23-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/24.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/25.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/26.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/27.jpg)


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magister cooks pancakes, which everyone eats, except for Scintilla.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01-7.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02-7.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03-7.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04-7.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05-6.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06-4.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/17-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/18-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/19-2.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/20-2.jpg)


	5. Beach I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Bill play on the beach, acting out a story that is NOT AT ALL inspired by real life.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/001onceuponatime.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/002byherself.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/003sinkhole.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/004hopeless.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/005criesforhelp.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/006anotheruniverse.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/007hurried.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/008saved.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/009love.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/010happily.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/011semiautobiographical.jpg)


	6. Scintilla Biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scintilla goes on a solo cycling excursion...without a helmet!

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01-8.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02-8.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03-8.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04-8.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05-7.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06-5.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11-3.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12-3.jpg)


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Dorks are up at night, ostensibly looking at stars, actually goofing off and making puns.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01bothup.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02ohno.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03fellasleeponme.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04purring.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05relaxed.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06seehowlongitlasts.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07nightmares.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08lummox.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09worse.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10please.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11approval.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12submission.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13busy.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14hey.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15honestly.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16sleepingbag.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/17cantsleep.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/18knowingyourecold.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/19expense.jpg)

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/20sleepingbag.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/21coffin.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/22dispute.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/23swathe.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/24orionsbelt.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/25waistofspace.jpg)


	8. Beach II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dorks hit the sand again. Extensive discussion about burping occurs.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01there.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02anowwereallsetfordrinks.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02btubofcider.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03idontlikebeer.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04sparklingcider.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05timehonoredtradition.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06dareiask.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07doctorchugging-.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08burpingcontest.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09baaarrrrrrppainful.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10ayesitwas.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10bsodifficult.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11belchinabottle.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12abet.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12blooking.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12csipping.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13waaaaachoo.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14technically.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15anoseburp.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15bsnurp.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15cnomore.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16traditions.jpg)


	9. Beach III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison dumps water on her robot. Her robot throws her into the lake [!]. Everyone is exceedingly [un]distressed.

[](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/01rightasusual.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02aboring.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/02bdump.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/03shortout.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/04shutup.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/05sploosh.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/06suffers.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/07alisonshinedidit.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/08scintillatoldme.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09athrowinlake.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/09bdisruptive.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10aburpjuice.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/10bpass.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/11thanks.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12aeek.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/12bhelp.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13aspladunk.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13breaction.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13cthere.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13dbill.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/13ecute.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14atofly.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/14baahhh.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/15whatthehell.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/16that.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/17delayed.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/18comb.jpg) [](http://oddpla.net/modernwizard/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/19ofcourse.jpg)


End file.
